koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Xun/Movesets
All the movesets for Lu Xun in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : A side slash using one sword. : : Thrusts sword forward. :↓ + : Does a downward slash done while crouching. Can hit fallen enemies. :↓ + : Stabs forward while crouching. : , : Does a side slash before turning around to swipe at the enemy twice. :← + : Performs a backflip slash. :Release ↓ + : Lunges at the enemy with a quick horizontal slash. :Release ↓ + : Launches a stab towards the opponent's midsection. :Hold ↘, or →, ↓, ↘ + : Performs an uppercut swing. :→, → + , , : Slashes once, does a twirling stab, and unleashes a two-hit swing. :→, → + , , ↓ + : Similar to the last move, but replaces the two-hit swipe with a low spin slash. :↓, → + , , : Does a twirling slash routine twice, then does two horizontal swings in front of the target. :↓, ← + , : A cross slash accompanied by a rising swipe. :→, → + : A frontal thrust. :↻ + , , , , : Launches three horizontal swipes, a cross slash, and an upper slicing motion :Hold ↗ + , : Twirls swords around momentarily, then leaps forward to perform a double overhead slice. : + : Swings both swords down on the opponent before knocking them down via somersault kick. :Air / : Flips in mid-air while swinging both swords down on the target. Also harms fallen opponents. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Launches one stab forward, then another from below the waist, and one final thrust while standing on one leg. The true version of this move adds two more stabs at varying altitudes. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Lu Xun sets his sabers on his right side and does a 720 slash. : , : Lu Xun pushes up with the tips of both swords. : , , : A short and very fast diagonal slash with both swords. Stuns the enemy. : , , , : Lu Xun flips with a slash, then comes down with a spread slash. : , , , : : : Continuously spins around to his left forward as he moves his swords, gaining momentum, then brings down his swords with full force via an outward swing with his left sword right into a downward reap with his right sword. : , : Flips and twirls his weapons. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Lu Xun is known as a quick combo dealer. Often dealing dual hits with his blades, he displays his agility through complicated hopping and jumping techniques. His range is shorter than other sword characters but he can overcome these setbacks by wisely using his charge attacks. He may be overwhelmed in crowds and cannot take hits too well. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , : Flips upwards bringing extended swords, then continues to fall on the ground swiping enemies away. : , , , , ( ): Slashes the enemy up into the air, slashing them once with each sword then doing a somersault while slashing with both swords in front of him. : , , , , , : Lu Xun brings his sword back then scoops them upward to form two cutting waves that fanned out in front of him. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Tucks in and dual-slashes outward for a stunning brake attack. : : Same as before, only each hit inflicts grounded hitstun, and the final blow somehow has a non-slashing hit effect sound upon connecting. : (True): Before the finisher, Lu Xun performs his fourth normal attack string input in rapid succession. Horse Moveset : : Lu Xun leans to each side, and slashes his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases multiple red feathers to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Crosses his sabers together, then via a one-legged stance points one of his sabers forward for an elemental shot. Can fire three to five more shots at once with an orb equipped. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Jumps in the air into a fetal position, and the swords pointing outwards, and rolls mid-air similar to a wheel. The final slash has him land down with an outward clear and stuns opponents. : , : Falls and plants his blades down via drilling into the gronud for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C2. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but instead sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. : , , , , : Same as before, but forms a launching typhoon instead. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Slashes into the air via spiraling leap, then flails himself forward stationary which hurls a large fireball forward. : , : Lu Xun levitates and dual-slashes outward to emit a sonicboom down to the ground. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a C1-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , : Same as before, but fires a cutting wave instead. :R1: Casts a spell to create a wave of igniting fire that razes enemies from the left in front of him. :R1 '(Counter): Steps forward slightly with swords crossed in front, then feints with a quick backflip to safety. Does no damage. *In ''Warriors Orochi 2, Lu Xun instead fires a fire ball forward that inflicts crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Leaps shortly before releasing a stream of air gusts. :Triple Attack 2: Thrusts forward to produce mid-range wind currents. :Triple Attack 3: Causes strong winds to rise up from the ground. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): three wide circular slashes alternating from right to left followed by a turning diagonal cutting to the right. He walks forward while spinning his upper body with his arms outstretched, performing four linear slashes. As he stops, he kneels to deliver five criss-crossing slashes to his front. On the last swing, he hops and turns in mid-air for a low diagonal cut to his right. When he rises, he walks forward and eight more crossing slashes to his front, sending air waves from each slash. : string (Renbu ∞): Performs a spinning attack that lifts Lu Xun and caught foes into the air. Whilst in the air, Lu Xun follows up with four air wave cuts diagonally below him. The last attack is a straight cut that lands a bigger explosion than the others. : (held): Low 180 degree cut with a spinning roundhouse kick. : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him deliver a spinning hopping slash. As he lands, he cuts in front of him, emitting a large shockwave around him. : , : downward swing, cutting to the left. : , : hovers in the air for a moment before he plummets his sword into the ground. Hits foes around the area of his landing. :Dashing : Drops on one knee and delivers a quick diagonal cut. :Dashing : Hops into a spinning slash. Creates a mighty vertical slash forward as he lands; the second slash projects an air wave. :Grapple attack : Quick horizontal slash. If his attack connects, he performs a short stab to their torso and follows with two air wave slashes. :Grapple attack : Performs a simple 180 degree horizontal cut. If it connects, Lu Xun will walk up his opponent's chest, flip and cut them a second time with an air wave attack as he lands. :Deadlock attack: Cuts low at his opponent's knees. Rolls on the ground forward in front of them and kicks them high into the air with both of his legs. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Lu Xun. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Horse Moveset : string: Quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : A multiple quick stabs to the right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun wields a single double edge sword and uses several wuxia inspired moves. Specifically, his attacks resemble those seen in single-sword demonstrations for contemporary wushu. He also has a great range attack when the Renbu String reaches its max or infinity. He is a great crowd killer and if his attack connects, the enemy officer will receive massive damage. Lu Xun possesses high Musou gauge but low defense in the aforementioned title. However, if the player is able to keep up with the Skill Tree, Lu Xun can become one of the characters with highest defense value.By rapidly pressing after jumping (press ) with infinite Renbu, he can deal massive damage to all the enemies below him, ending the assault with a shockwave that always connects afterwards. But because of this, he is especially vulnerable to attacks from behind. He is a balanced character whose initially low defense is compensated by his excellent Musou growth. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lu Xun mainly uses his version of the sword moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Xun is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Twirl-slashes forward with swords multiple times and ends with a dual-outward slash trailed by flames on both swords. :Musou - Blaze Kick (炎環腿): : Swings his swords forward to knock opponents into the air with a flaming spin-slash strike to the left, and follows up with two flaming upward kicks. *The naming of the attack is likely based off of the fictional quanfa/kenpō technique in most Japanese fighting games, the Renkantai (連環腿, lit. Chain Loop Thigh). :Alternate Musou - Volcano Smash (火山靠): '''R1 + : Brings his swords close to himself in a low posture, then shoulder-leans forward with an explosive-force-strike that shoots out an unblockable blast of fire. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. *Named after a popular fictional quanfa/kenpō technique, the Tetsuzankō (鉄山靠, lit. Iron Mountain Lean), often seen in most Japanese fighting games. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a volatile sphere of fire capable of moving at a certain distance according to Lu Xun's will. At the end of the attack, Lu Xun turns his back on the sphere and triggers its detonation. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Does a short thrusting motion. : , : Swings both weapons upward. : , , , : Flips forward while swinging both swords together. : , , , , : Performs an ascending spiral slash. : , , , , , : Initiates a spinning slash before leaping up to do a rising swipe. : , : Swipes both swords in a cutting motion. : , : Does multiple jabs at a downward angle before somersault-slashing forward to release two crossed-cutting waves. :R1: Skewers enemy before somersaulting forward vertically-high into the air and slamming them into the ground. Counts as an unblockable grab, but only affects one target. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives unto the floor while surrounded within a whirlwind, launching targets up as he passes through. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun is affiliated with the swallow swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Lu Xun and his shadow perform a multi-hitting spinning slash together while hovering in midair, then they end the assault with a downward swing before landing. :Aerial Musou - Swallow Slash (飛燕爬破斬): , : Unleashes a series of swift slashing motions upon landing. The attack ends with him leaping upward and his shadow double remaining down in time for a simultaneous slash attack. :Awakening Musou: Does a vertical spinning slash several times with both weapons covered in flames. In the end, he does a crouching slash that releases a sudden energy burst which blows away nearby opponents. The extended version causes his shadow to materialize in preparation for a series of crisscross zigzag swipes followed by a two-hit combo. Category:Movesets